Live A Life with Love
by Jonamin
Summary: A daily life story of MinYoon! Cuma cerita kebucinan Jimin ke Yoongi begitu juga sebaliknya. Nggak ada hal-hal yang "like that" walau rate M (or T-M)
1. Just char

Live A Life with Love

by Jonamin

Just a daily life (with love) story of MinYoon.

Hope you love it^^

Cast

Min Yoongi (28) Pianis Profesional, Komposer, Produser, Song Writer

Park Jimin(26) Penyanyi, Penari Profesional, Song Writer

Jeon Jungkook (25) Pianis, Pengajar (piano)

Kim Namjoon (27) Komposer, Executive Prod, co-CEO Kim Brothers

Kim Seokjin (29) CEO Kim Brothers, Excecutive Producer

Kim Taehyung (26) Aktor

Jung Hoseok (27) Dokter Hewan

See you on the next page!


	2. Chapter 1 the one who jealous

Chapter 1

The One Who Jealous

Live A Life with Love

by Jonamin

Selamat membaca! 

**Call**

"_Hyung_, hari ini kau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang bersiap ke studio, ada jadwal rekaman. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Yoongi jadi pengangguran. Ia berulah saat konser (Yoongi seorang pianis) dan berakhir mengundurkan diri. Ia benar-benar tidak suka grupnya.

"Entahlah."

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana? Menonton kau bernyanyi? Malas!"

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku ada jadwal rekaman hari ini, kalau kau mau melihat-lihat studioku." Jimin terdiam sebentar, "Setidaknya coba lihat dulu bagaimana keadaannya, jangan langsung menolak." 

Jimin memang membujuk _hyung_ semasa sekolahnya itu untuk mendaftar di agensinya sebagai komposer. Tapi Yoongi hanya suka klasik! Dan Jimin seorang penyanyi RnB. 

Maka yang lebih tua membalas. "Kau bodoh?"

_Sigh_, "Min Yoongi, aku tidak ada bersamamu. Jadi jangan membuatku terus-terusan khawatir. Jadwalku padat seminggu kedepan. Tak bisa memberimu dekapan."

"Jaga ucapanmu! Bedebah."

"Aku ke sana sekarang." Panggilan Di putus.

_**Call end**_

Yoongi sebenarnya merindukan Jimin tapi ia tak berani bilang. Saat Jimin sampai di rumahnya, ia hanya bergumam-gumam menyuruh Jimin cepat keluar. Bahkan Jimin masih di dekat pintu. Jadi Jimin mendekat. Kemudian memeluknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi seperti itu. 

"Aku merindukanmu." Yoongi membalas pelukannya. Artinya ia juga.

"Kau belum sarapan, kan?" Jimin bertanya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah. Kau belum?" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin.

"Wah keren sekali. Kau makan apa, hm?" Jimin mengusap pipinya. Ia sedikit gugup. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" Jimin menariknya kembali ke dekapan. Ia terlampau hapal dengan peringai Yoongi. Selain karena ia tidak suka disentuh—tentu.

"Aku, itu-"

"Kalau tidak bisa cerita, tidak masalah." Senyum Jimin lebih mengerikan dari apapun saat ini, "Karena kau sudah sarapan dan sepertinya ada orang lain di sini, jadi aku pergi." Ia melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi, berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat ke pintu.

"Ji-Jimin." Suara Yoongi sedikit meninggi.

Tanpa menoleh, "Ya, _hyung_."

"Ka-kau tahu kan, aku, aku-"

"Yoongi _hyung_, ada siapa?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi. Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri kesal. Dia seperti itu, tergagap karena gugup, hanya pada Jimin. Juga baru kali ini merasa begitu putus asa karena Jimin terlihat kesal.

"_Hyung_?" Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi. Ya, laki-laki yang ada di dalam apartemen Yoongi adalah seorang bocah bernama Jungkook. "Tadi ada siapa?"

"Pulanglah." Berjalan melewati Jungkook dengan wajah masam.

"Tapi-"

"Aku lelah." Yoongi masuk ke kamar.

Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dari apartemen Yoongi. Ia seseorang yang tidak ingin Yoongi lepaskan. Bedanya perasaannya hanya sebatas kakak beradik. Jungkook itu dulu juniornya, dan Yoongilah yang membuat Jungkook tidak putus asa. Ia selalu ada. Karena itu, Jungkook menurut dengan Yoongi. Mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai disalahpahami orang-orang. Sama dengan Jimin yang menyalahpahami mereka berdua. Yoongi itu bukan orang yang terbuka, jadi walau sudah dekat dengan Jimin setengah tahun ini, ia tidak pernah cerita perihal Jungkook. Kenalnya sih sudah dari sekolah menengah, tapi mereka sempat hilang kontak dan baru bertemu setahun yang lalu.

Jungkook sedikit berlari untuk mengejar _lift_ yang hampir tertutup, untung ada lelaki yang menahannya. Ia malas kalau harus menunggu lagi. Setelah berterimakasih, lelaki itu bertanya hal yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Itu..., maaf apa tuan barusan dari tempat seorang pianis bernama Min Yoongi?" siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin yang bertanya demikian. Ia mengenali sepatu Jungkook.

"Kau benar, tuan. Tapi ada apa?"

"Kau, nnn tidak apa-apa." Jimin hanya tersenyum, tapi hatinya sedikit sakit.

Ternyata kepekaan Jungkook sangat tinggi, sebelum terlambat ia ingat seseorang yang tadi mengunjungi Yoongi.

"Tuan, tunggu sebentar." Jimin sudah berjalan keluar _lift_, akhirnya menunggu Jungkook. "Apa tuan tadi ke tempat Yoongi _hyung_? Perkenalkan aku Jungkook, temannya atau bisa dibilang adiknya."

"Adik? Sejak kapan." Jimin bingung.

"Kesalahpahaman seperti ini sering terjadi karena Yoongi _hyung_ gengsi dan tertutup, tapi aku bisa ceritakan lebih rinci. Mungkin kita bisa duduk di tempat yang lebih baik?" Tawar Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat ingin tahu, tapi sayangnya aku harus bekerja." Jimin terlihat bingung, "apa aku bisa memiliki nomormu, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Aku-"

"Kau pasti sangat peduli dengan _hyung_-ku. Terimakasih. Ini kartu namaku." Jungkook memberikan kartu namanya.

"Aku yang terimakasih." Jimin menerima kartunya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Jungkook mempersilahkan. Ia parkir di basement kedua, jadi ia masuk _lift_ lagi. Sedang Jimin, ada rasa bersalah dan penasaran yang bercampur. Tapi ia kesal juga kenapa Yoongi tidak pernah cerita tentang Jungkook. Hah, memang Jimin siapanya Yoongi?

Setelah rekaman, Jimin menghubungi Jungkook dan mereka membuat janji bertemu malam ini. Walau ia memikirkan Yoongi, Jimin tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia cemburu. Ia sudah mendapati Yoongi dengan lelaki lain di rumahnya beberapa kali. Hanya melihat sepatunya, tapi tanpa Yoongi berkata apa-apa ia tahu lelaki itu dekat dengannya dan membuat Jimin cemburu. Padahal ya dirinya bukan apa-apa Yoongi.

Jungkook dan Jimin bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat kantor Jimin. Jungkook terlihat melambai begitu Jimin memasuki kafe. "Maaf, kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Jimin begitu duduk. "Tidak, aku baru sampai." Jungkook tersenyum. Selesai memesan, Jungkook langsung ke inti masalah. Karena ia masih ada janji setelah ini.

"Yoongi _hyung_, kau tahu kan dia itu _tsundere_?" Jimin mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan bercerita tentangku, terlebih aku itu bocah yang diselamatkannya. Dia tidak terbiasa hangat walau sebenarnya dia hangat. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Jimin terkekeh, mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_, dia menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_. Walau tak pernah diucapkan, tapi perlakuannya padaku memang seperti itu. Waktu itu sekitar empat tahun lalu, aku seorang pianis yang tidak jenius seperti dirinya. Aku hampir putus asa karena keuanganku dan diriku yang tak kunjung meningkat. Terlebih ujian yang akan kuhadapi sangat penting tapi aku tak siap sama sekali. Entah kenapa, Yoongi duduk di sebelahku yang menempelkan kepala di atas not piano, membuat bising. Ia mengomeliku tapi kemudian ia memainkan sebuah aria. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia memperlihatkanku cara bermain piano dengan hati yang tulus. Mengajariku—tanpa ia sadari—menghadapi ujian. Aku terpesona dengan permainannya dan meminta partitur lagu yang ia bawakan, tapi ia bilang ia tidak punya. Itu sedikit menyebalkan tapi anehnya ia mau memainkannya lagi agar aku bisa menulisnya."

Jungkook menyeruput kopinya. "Maaf berbelit-belit."

"Tidak." Jimin menggeleng. "Aku suka hal-hal detil. Tolong lanjutkan."

"Setelah kejadian itu aku sering menyapanya. Kita jadi dekat. Aku sering bertanya ini itu, dia juga sering menyuruhku menuliskan apa yang dia mainkan. Dia itu jenius yang malas. Untung aku salah satu murid yang cepat tanggap jadi aku dapat mengimbangi Yoongi _hyung_ saat memainkan lagu-lagunya. Aku latihan dengan aria yang dibawakannya pertama kali di sebelahku. Ia menolongku dan membuatku lulus ujian. Dia juga kuundang saat aku membawakan arianya dihadapan juri dan penonton. Kami sama-sama untung, aku lolos dan aria milik Yoongi _hyung_ dipatenkan. Yoongi _hyung_ berhasil menggelar konser tunggal dan aku dapat beasiswa selama enam bulan di Jerman." Jungkook tersenyum. "Ah maaf, itu tidak penting." Kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Kami sering bersama. Walau dingin, dia orang pertama yang datang menemuiku di rumah sakit dan mengatakan ia waliku, ia berkata ia _hyung_-ku. Aku terharu sampai menangis. Dari saat itu ia selalu mengatakan 'ini _hyung_' dengan _cool_ seolah dia memang _hyung_ kandungku. Karena ia menolongku, ia menjadi _hyung_-ku, ia tahu dirinya tidak dingin dan tidak jahat, tapi ia menolak dirinya. Karena itu ia tidak pernah memberitahumu perihal aku."

"Jadi yang selama ini di apartemen Yoongi _hyung _itu kau?"

"Siapa lagi? Mungkin kau, tuan- maaf tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Ah- Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Ya ampun! Kau kan seorang penyanyi! Pantas saja familiar. Maafkan aku tidak mengenali dari awal." Jungkook tertawa hangat, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi memang tak ada yang tahu rumahnya, hanya aku dan kau berarti."

"Aku lega kalau begitu." Kedua ujung bibir Jimin tertarik ke atas dengan lega dan sukarela.

"Kau pasti salah paham, kan, padaku? Orang-orang di grupnya yang lalu juga sering salah paham dengan aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ yang sering bersama. Apalagi kau yang sering memergoki sepatuku di apartemen Yoongi _hyung_."

Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Jungkook terkekeh. "Benar, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku dari apartemen Yoongi _hyung_ kalau bukan dari sepatuku?"

"Iya, kau benar. Maafkan aku." Jimin malu karena perilakunya terdengar tak sopan.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol singkat dan Jungkook berpamitan karena harus memenuhi janji yang lain. Sibuk sekali.

"Jadi, Jimin, kita seumuran, kan? Kalau begitu, tolong jaga _hyung_-ku. Jangan sakiti dia atau kau tidak akan hidup nyaman."

"Baik adik ipar." Keduanya terkekeh. Mereka memang mudah membaur, jadi cepat akrab. 

Dan sebuah keajaiban turun malam ini, Yoongi mengirim surel kepadanya. 

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: MAAF! *kenapa dia meminta maaf harus ngegas begitu sih?* Jiminie, aku tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukan ini. Tapi, maafkan aku.

* * *

TBC.

How? terlalu pendek atau cukup?

Dan kalau ada yang baca, thank you very much! hope you like it^^ don't forget to review! 

See you on the next page!


	3. Chapter 2 the one with email

Chapter 2

The One With Email

Live A Life with Love

by Jonamin

Selamat membaca!

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: ?

Kau meminta maaf seperti berteriak. Aku ragu akan menerima permintaan maafmu.

Nb. Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Atau setidaknya mengakui kesalahan yang kau perbuat sampai meminta maaf?

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Menyebalkan!

Kalau tak mau menerima maafku, ya sudah. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu!

Nb. Kau sendiri tak mau mendengarku menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi pagi!

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Penyesalan

Baiklah, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku yang pergi begitu saja. Kau juga tak pernah cerita siapa lelaki itu, jadi aku selalu salah paham.

Jadi aku terima maafmu tapi kau juga harus menerima maafku!

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Bingung

Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang diriku tanpa sepengetahuanku?

Dan aku tidak menerima maafmu!

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Sepatu

Aku bertemu Jungkook.

* * *

Yoongi terkejut. Apa Jimin sekarang tidak sedang marah? Atau berpura-pura? Atau memang marahanya seperti itu? Tidak, kan? Bagaimana pun. Walau Jimin bukan kekasihnya, ia merasa Jimin kekasihnya. Dan dia belum mau kehilanhan Jimin. Jadi dia harus mencegah itu kan? Gengsinya mendadak harus diturunkan. Menyebalkan tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Jangan Marah

Kau masih mau menemuiku, kan?

Jimin terkekeh di depan gawainya. Ia masih di kafe ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Bagaimana Jika

Kalau aku tak mau, apa kau mau menemuiku? Aku sedang di luar, di kafe Tomorrow. Dari apartemenmu mungkin sekitar setengah jam menggunakan taksi. Jadi aku tunggu sampai pukul 9 malam. *ini masih pukul 8.

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: BRENGSEK!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan kau brengsek tapi sepertinya memang begitu, kan? Jadi, PULANG SAJA SANA!

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Jangan Menyesal

Jangan menyesal hyung.

Nb. Kau perhatian sekali menyuruhku pulang.

* * *

Membaca surel terakhir Jimin membuat pipinya memerah. Tapi tetap menggerutu. Walau Yoongi seperti itu, Jimin yakin Yoongi akan datang. Dan walau Yoongi yakin Jimin hanya mengerjainya, ia tetap akan datang. Toh bukankah dia rindu?

Sebenarnya mereka sangat terhubung, batinnya. Tanpa perlu berkomunikasi juga mereka bisa bertahan lama. Mungkin karena saling percaya juga. Walau sayangnya hubungan mereka belum sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sudah pukul 8 lewat 40 menit. Jimin tidak gelisah sama sekali. Ia sudah meminum cangkir kopi kedua. Di sana, di dekat jendela sedikit intim. Terlihat tak terlalu terbuka walau itu tidak tertutup sama sekali. Sedikit menjorok masuk ke dinding. Memang terkesan lebih privasi. Dirinya seorang penyanyi tapi ingin bebas, jadi begitulah kelakuannya. Dan orang-orang jadi segan untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya. Walau ada. Tak lama Yoongi datang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sebal.

"Aku datang." Ucapnya begitu sampai. "Jadi aku tidak akan menyesal, kan? Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku sampai berani berkata seperti itu, hah?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Duduk dulu hyung." Jimin menitah bahu Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kafe ini sepi sekali?" Yoongi terkadang memang random. Pertanyaan seperti itu artinya ia tak mau berlama-lama di sana.

"Jadi kau mau ke tempat lain?"

"Aku baru sampai, Jimin." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Cepat katakan sesuatu, jangan hanya menatapku!" ia gugup tapi tetap galak.

Apa yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain terkekeh gemas. "Hyung, aku ingin ini menjadi sesuatu yang spesial sebenarnya, tapi karena tampaknya kau ingin segera pergi dari sini jadi, maafkan aku kalau kau tersinggung," Jimin menarik tangan kanan Yoongi, "Jadilah kekasihku."

Perlahan Yoongi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. "Aku tidak bisa."

Bagai tersambar petir. Setelah yakin Yoongi tidak memiliki laki-laki lain, Jungkook yang secara tidak langsung menyetujui kedekatannya, bahkan Yoongi yang meyakinkan (secara tidak langsung) Jimin untuk melakukan ini ternyata justru sia-sia. Jimin ditolak dan ini sebuah rekor.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya lirih.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sepertinya Jimin mati di tempat! "Damn!" Desis Jimin pelan sambil menunduk.

"Park Jimin."

"Ya?" Jimin mendongak karena merasa dipanggil.

"Namanya Park Jimin."

Jimin mendesah kuat, ia bernapas lega sampai tak bisa menutupi senyumnya. Yoongi terlihat menunduk. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong penghangat sweter hitamnya. Ia malu. Jimin berpindah tempat ke sisi Yoongi, memberinya sebuah pelukan kecil. Berbisik terimakasih.

"Setidaknya nyatakan perasaanmu dulu, bodoh!" Itu balasan ucapan terimakasih Jimin. Lantas Jimin buru-buru minta maaf dan menatap wajahnya. "Lagian selama ini kita apa kalau bukan kekasih?"

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap perlu mengatakannya." Balas Jimin. "Dan soal perasaan, bukankah kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu?"

"Tidak tahu." Tapi pipinya memerah, jelas ia tahu. Jimin semakin gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi." Jimin mengecup singkat.

"Terimakasih." Ya walau tsundere begitu, ia masih tahu diri dan menghargai orang lain. Terlebih yang peduli padanya.

Mereka langsung pulang ke apartemen, milik Yoongi. Jimin sempat bertanya perihal Jungkook tapi Yoongi justru mengatakan, "kenapa aku harus repot-repot bercerita padamu padahal kau sudah tahu dari Jungkook?" Jimin butuh versinya. Tapi jawaban Yoongi membuatnya tertegun. "Aku percaya padanya. Kalau kau percaya padaku, kau harus percaya padanya." Akhirnya Jimin tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jungkook datang ke apartemen Yoongi. Memencet belnya lama. Tapi tidak dibuka-buka. Jadi dia menggantung tas berisi sarapan untuk hyungnya di pintu. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia menulis post-it di sana. Tapi belum juga selesai ia terjerembab karena pintu tiba-tiba dibuka.

"Kau sedang apa sih bocah?"

"Ah hyuuuung apa-apaan kau ini? Aku jadi jatuh begini. Bukannya ditolong malah diomelin."

"Berisik sekali. Masuklah." Yoongi berjalan membelakanginya. Ia pikir tak apa mampir dulu, lagian jadwal mengajarnya masih dua jam lagi. Tadinya mau ngopi dulu di kafe tapi sepertinya lebih menarik menemani hyung-nya yang jadi pengangguran.

"Kau belum sarapan, kan? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." sekilas ia melihat sepatu orang lain di depan. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi sambil buru-buru menyusul hyung-nya berbelok ke dalam rumah. "Apa kau bersama seseorang, hyung?"

"Ada Jimin." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Tandanya Yoongi sudah tahu perihal Jimin yang bertemu dengannya.

"Dia dimana aku ingin menyapanya." Jungkook terlihat bersemangat. Ia senang hyungnya bersama Jimin.

"Kenapa kau yang terlihat senang sekali sih? Kan aku kekasihnya." Yoongi berbisik menggerutu. "Dan jangan berisik, dia masih tidur."

"Apa kau habis-"

Yoongi melempar Jungkook dengan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. "Sudah membuatku jatuh, sekarang melempariku dengan sendok. Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan dongsaeng-mu ini?"

"Kau bicara apa? Cepat duduk!" Jungkook menurut duduk. "Ini" Yoongi memberikan sendok dan sumpit. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah sarapan, tapi Yoongi selalu membagi sarapan yang Jungkook bawakan untuknya. Jadi Jungkook tidak berani menolak.

"Apa kau tidak menyisakannya untuk Jimin?"

"Kau membawakannya untukku, kan? Jadi bisa berhenti bertanya?" Tatapan Yoongi tajam. Jungkook mendumal.

"Tidak perlu membawakan sarapan untukku begini, Jungkook. Walau hyung-mu ini masih pengangguran, tapi hyung masih bisa membiayai hidup hyung sendiri."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Jungkook hanya tidak ingin hyung-nya kesepian. Makanya dua hari ini ia mampir untuk memberinya sarapan. "Kebetulan saja hyung aku memasak banyak. Dan apartemen kita kan berdekatan."

"Terserah kau saja." 

Mereka melanjutkan makan dan mengobrol ringan. Tentang piano dan sebagainya. Jungkook juga menawari Yoongi untuk ikut mengajar bersamanya. Tapi langsung ia tolak. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya itu tempramen. Dan dibalik dinding dapur, Jimin mendengar semuanya. Tapi acara mengupingnya harus berhenti karena dirinya juga lapar. Ia pura-pura memanggil Yoongi.

"Yoon."

"Jimin aku di dapur." Balas Yoongi. Dan menggerutu karena Jimin melupakan honorific-nya.

"Aku lapar." ucap Jimin begitu sampai di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hai, Jim!"

"Oh ada Jungkook?" Jimin kemudian duduk di samping Yoongi. "Sudah lama?"

"Baru saja. Lihat kan makanannya masih banyak. Kau juga makanlah."

"Heh bocah! Kau tidak tahu ya Jimin lebih tua darimu!?" Yoongi galak sekali sampai membuat Jungkook tersedak dan minta maaf. Jimin hanya melambaikan tangan menyiratkan tanda bukan masalah.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu hyung." Ucap Jimin bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil sumpit. "aku makan ya?" Jungkook mempersilakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jungkook berpamitan. Jimin dan Yoongi masih melanjutkan makan. Yoongi tiba-tiba beranjak. "Kau makanlah sup sisanya. Kalau kau mau. Tapi itu bagus untuk suaramu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin bingung tapi tetap memakan supnya.

"Hanya asal bicara."

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Jimin masih dengan sendok ditangannya. Yoongi menjawab tidak. Ia mulai membereskan piring yang sudah tak terpakai. Kemudian duduk di samping Jimin lagi.

"Berangkat hari ini?" Pertanyaan Yoongi hanya mendapat anggukan. "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Jimin terpana sampai menghentikan makannya. "Kau serius?" Ia berbinar.

"Tentu. Itu kalau boleh." Yoongi menatap Jimin. Jimin juga menatapnya. "Tentu saja boleh." mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dan kecupan dan ciuman.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jimin tersenyum sampai matanya hilang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan hal-hal yang perlu kubawa."

"Hey, memangnya kau mau kemana? Lagian aku sudah memegang tawaran pekerjaan itu untukmu." Ucap Jimin sebelum Yoongi beranjak.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak bilang?"

"Maaf, kemarin aku terlalu bahagia." Jimin nyengir tanpa salah. "Lagian, bukannya Seokjin hyung sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Iya sih, hehe."

"He-he." 

TBC 

how? beri review yak!

sepertinya mau aku ganti rate-nya deh (?) huhu anw terimakasihhh sudah baca. hope you like it^^ 

see you on the next page!


	4. Chapter 3 the one with scandal

Chapter 3

The One With Scandal

Live A Life with Love

by Jonamin

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_reply to LittleOoh: Terimakasih sudah mau baca tulisankuu^^ bakal tetep lanjut kok, aku udah bikin banyak banget fyi :D kebucinan ini sungguh tak terkendali._

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian**

Setelah menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari agensi yang menaungi Jimin, artinya ia akan terjun ke musik selain klasik. Walau tawaran itu terrujuk karena aliran klasiknya. Kim Brothers, terutama Kim Namjoon, executive producer sekaligus co-CEO di sana memang selalu punya hal baru untuk musik. Kali ini melibatkan klasik. Makanya Yoongi jadi lebih tenang. Karena hari ini ia baru menandatangani kontrak, ia belum mulai bekerja.

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Tanya

Apa kau masih sibuk?

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Baru Lihat

Tidak. Kau masih di studio? Aku ingin bicara denganmu.

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Langsung Lihat

Iya, aku masih. Masih membereskan studio. Mau bertemu?

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Atap

Temui aku di atap. Cepat ya! Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu.

* * *

Yoongi sampai terburu-buru, ia takut Jimin kenapa-kenapa. Kalau di atap, ada kemungkinan ia sedang merokok. Tapi Yoongi tak pernah melihat Jimin merokok sih. Itu hanya pemikirannya saja. Mungkin karena dulu ia suka merokok di atap.

"Jimin-" benar saja Jimin sedang merokok! Ini pertama kalinya. Kenapa dugaan Yoongi sering benar perihal Jimin?

"Berikan padaku." Yoongi mengambil rokoknya. Ia hanya memegangnya. Sudah sangat lama ia berhenti merokok. Kemudian, tak disangka-sangka Jimin menciumnya. Yoongi tak menolak karena ia merasakan banyak kesakitan di bibir Jimin. Tak lama Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Menopang dahinya di bahu Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Kau dapat masalah apa?"

"Apakah aku boleh berhenti menjadi penyanyi?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" Yoongi mematikan rokok yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian membuangnya sembarang karena kesal. Bocahnya ini ngomong apa setelah membuatnya menandatangani kontrak dengan agensinya.

"Aku harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Yunji nuna untuk menutupi skandalku denganmu. Ada seorang wartawan yang melihat kita bersama saat di kafe minggu lalu. Mendapat foto saat aku mengecup pipimu. Mereka tidak mau tahu walau sudah dijelaskan kita hanya berteman. Sebenarnya aku tak masalah asal aku berhenti jadi penyanyi. Tapi aku memikirkanmu juga."

Yoongi terdiam. Di negaranya memang masih tabu perihal gay. Terlebih Jimin sedang naik daun setelah menggelar konser tunggalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sebentar lagi juga ia akan mengeluarkan single-nya.

"Beritanya belum keluar, kan? Kita?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia sekarang memeluk Yoonginya. Tak berani menatap mata kecintaannya itu. Jimin masih diam. Yoongi melepas pelukannya. "Jimin, aku tak masalah kalau kau merasa tak enak denganku. Bagaimana pun, kau kekasihku."

Jimin berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat depresi. Ia akan selalu begitu saat membuat kesalahan. "Apa kau sudah tahu lama?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu." Yoongi tidak terkejut lagi. Dirinya memang disuguhkan Jimin yang sering melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Yoongi menepuk bahunya mengatakan akan tetap di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Dan ini bukan salah Jimin jadi tak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah. Yoongi mengatakan itu, walau hatinya merasa sakit juga.

"Seokjin hyung akan mengabarimu tentang hal ini. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarnya pertama kali dariku. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Tentu Jimin."

Tak lama Seokjin menelepon. Dunia ini kan memang sempit, Seokjin itu teman Yoongi saat kuliah yang usianya lebih tua jadi, Yoongi tetap memanggilnya hyung walau satu angkatan. Dan pertemuan Jimin dengan Yoongi lagi ya karena Seokjin. Makanya agensi menawarkan Yoongi untuk bergabung. Setelah menerima telepon dari Seokjin, Yoongi langsung mendatanginya.

Seokjin menjelaskan kalau ia sangat menyesal dengan ancaman berita tersebut karena kejadian terjadi sebelum Yoongi menandatangani kontrak. Ia berharap Yoongi menyetujui jalan yang mereka buat. Dan ya Yoongi langsung menyetujuinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tak mau karir Jimin turun. Setelah acara formal itu, mereka mengobrol sebagai kedua teman lama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sepasang kekasih."

"Memang harus kuumumkan padamu?"

"Ya tidak sih, tapi kan aku yang mempertemukan kalian kembali."

"Berarti jawabanny iya dong bukan tidak sih." Yoongi mencibir.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Seokjin menyerah. Yoongi pamit keluar. "Yoon, aku lupa, nanti kau akan kerjasama dengan Namjoon. Dia komposer juga."

"Ya tentu aku tahu dia siapa." Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka kan memang berteman. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali ke studionya. Baru saja duduk, gawainya sudah bergetar. Yoongi membuka email.

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: Permohonan

Yoongi, kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu. Aku takut semua ini menyakitimu. Tentu saja ini menyakitiku juga. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan pergi.

Nb. Dan jangan melihat berita! Demi kita.

* * *

Yoongi bergidig, apa secepat itu beritanya? Ia membatin. Tapi ia menuruti Jimin.

* * *

From: Yoongi

To: Jimin

Subject: Diterima

Aku menurutimu.

Tapi aku juga punya permohonan. Tolong jaga kerahasiaan hubungan kita. Cukup Seokjin hyung yang tahu. Kalaupun wartawan itu sudah tahu, kau juga tahu kan Seokjin hyung masih berkelit akan itu?

Jadi aku mohon kau juga menerima ini.

* * *

Jimin gusar dengan balasan Yoongi. Entah kenapa rasanya Yoongi perlahan lepas darinya. Tapi kalau ia membantah, itu akan terdengar sangat egois, kan?

* * *

From: Jimin

To: Yoongi

Subject: (tidak ada)

Aku terima.

* * *

Jimin sama sekali tidak egois tapi merasa begitu. Dengan dia memilih menyetujui skandal dengan Yunji Nuna, itu sudah membuatnya jadi egois. Ia merasa egois. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ditambah hari ini juga ia harus berakting bersama Yunji sebagai bukti kedekatan mereka. Wartawan bedebah!

Yoongi sudah di rumahnya sejak sore tadi. Ia sangat mengantuk padahal sudah minum lima gelas americano hari ini. Sepertinya ia mengantuk karena stres. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja tanpa bermain piano terlebih dulu. Setiap malam biasanya ia selalu memainkan piano, grand piano hitam sehitam hatinya yang kalut akan kegelisahan. Jiminnya, apa ia akan pergi?

Dini hari Yoongi terbangun karena rasa haus yang mencekik. Baru akan beranjak, ia sudah melihat gelas dengan tutup di nakas. Ia langsung menengok ke kiri, ada Jimin di sana. Tidur dengan melipat tangan. Yoongi senang karena Jimin pulang ke apartemennya. Rasanya rindu dan ya hanya rindu. Selesai menenggak habis minumnya, ia mengecup Jimin pelan. Tak di sangka, Jimin justru terbangun.

"Maaf-"

Jimin menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah lagi." Yoongi menurut. Ia mencoba tidur, tapi ia tidak bisa. Jimin juga, malah ia sedang memandangi Yoongi yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap menghadap langit-langit.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tidur di sana?"

"Ha!?" Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Jimin terkekeh, kemudian mendekat. "Aku merindukanmu." Mengecupnya, memberi dekapan. Yoongi memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Jimin. Jemarinya menangkup wajah yang terlihat suram itu. Jimin terlalu memikirkan masalah ini.

Yoongi menyentuh bibirnya, Jimin masih setia mengusap rambutnya. "Kau terlihat kacau." Wajah Jimin memang tak secerah biasanya. Senyumnya juga tak selepas biasanya. Ia tak membuat kesalahan tapi rasa bersalahnya begitu jauh dan dalam meninggalkan dirinya. Yoongi tak tahu ada masa lalu menyakitkan seperti apa yang membuat Jimin semenderita ini hanya karena skandal.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau tidak." Yoongi berkata lagi. Namun ia teringat lelakinya itu juga begitu perasa. "Kau memikirkan Yunji?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Yunji nuna juga punya skandal yang harus ditutupi. Kita seharusnya sama diuntungkan." Ia tersenyum memaksa. "Aku memikirkanmu."

Tidak bisa tidak Yoongi tersenyum walau rasanya pahit sekali. "Seseorang yang kau pikirkan ada di sini, tepat dihadapanmu."

Tangan Jimin berhenti mengusapi rambut Yoongi tapi tetap di kepalanya yang kemudian ia dekatkan dengan dirinya. Kening mereka bertemu. Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi, sesaat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jimin sambil menarik Yoongi ke dekapannya. Lebih, lebih erat lagi. Yoongi tak berkata apa-apa lagi karena ia memikirkan Jiminnya. Jiminnya yang jadi tertutup seperti dirinya. Itu membuatnya gelisah, tapi juga tak mendorongnya untuk bertanya apalagi mencecar. Jadi Yoongi hanya mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi." Jimin bersuara ditengah lamunan Yoongi yang bingung harus bereaksi apa. "Aku mau kau bermain piano untukku."

"Yang benar saja, Jimin!" Yoongi melepas dekapannya. Ia berguling membelakangi Jimin. Sepengangguran apa dirinya harus bermain piano dini hari begini. Ia merasa tangan-tangan kekar yang lemah itu melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mau? Hm?" Jimin mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipinya. Yoongi menjawab, bukannya tidak mau tapi kenapa tidak nanti saja? Ah dasar Yoongi malas, suka beralasan lagi. Mana sentuhan Jimin membuatnya sedikit gemetar. Ia sangat tidak enak tapi tetap ingin dipeluk Jimin.

"Apakah kau inginnya aku menghujammu?"

Mata Yoongi terbelalak. Ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan memainkan satu lagu untukmu." Jimin terkekeh. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu. Yoongi tidak suka disentuh, aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Ia selalu gelisah, Jimin sekalipun yang menyentuhnya. Walau perisai Yoongi mulai diturunkan untuk Jimin.

Saat Yoongi siap memainkan pianonya, ia menatap Jimin yang berdiri menopangkan tangannya pada grand piano Yoongi. "Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, tidak akan kuizinkan kau ke rumahku lagi, Park."

"Ya kan kita bisa melakukannya di rumahku."

"JIMIN!" Yang dibentak hanya tertawa. Tertawa lebar dan keras. Ia senang melihatnya. Kemudian sepuluh jarinya mulai bermain-main di atas tuts. Jimin dengan cepat berhenti tertawa. Yoongi memainkan lagu miliknya yang berjudul am I right. Sepanjang Yoongi memainkan piano, Jimin menatapnya. Yang ditatap kebingungan, tapi tetap menatap balik. Tuts piano sudah seperti bagian dari tubuhnya, jadi ia sangat hafal dan tak perlu menatap tuts piano untuk memainkannya.

Mata Jimin murung. Yoongi gusar, ia tak suka Jiminnya sedih. Setelah permainan selesai, Yoongi mendekat. Dadanya bergemuruh takut (karena kecemasannya perihal sentuhan) tapi ia tak tahan lagi melihat orang yang teramat dicintainya sedih, murung, menderita sendirian. Ia mengecup Jimin, melumatnya. Jimin sampai meneteskan air mata merasakan cinta Yoongi diciuman mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mencium Jimin. Di bibir. Tak lama, hanya sebentar. "I love you, Jimin."

TBC!

How? Don't forget to request! Kalo mau request, mungkin aku bisa buatkan oneshoot ehe  
See you on the next page!


End file.
